Socket tools, such as socket wrenches, are familiar tools for fastening nuts and other drivable components or fasteners. The sockets of these tools are generally removable heads that interface with the socket wrench on one side and interface with one of various different sizes of nut or other fastener on the other side. Because high torque is often applied through these tools, and high strength and durability is desirable, the sockets are traditionally made of a metallic material such as iron or steel. However, metallic materials can also corrode or create spark or shock hazards when used around electrically powered equipment.
Although it may be possible to coat a metallic socket in a material that is non-conductive, such material is typically not suitable for coverage of either the driving end of the socket (i.e., the end that interfaces with the wrench) or the driven end of the socket (i.e., the end that interfaces with the nut or other fastener being tightened by the socket wrench) directly contacting the driving tool or fastener. In this regard, the high torque and repeated contact with metallic components would tend to wear such materials away over time and degrade the performance of the tool. Thus, it is most likely that the ends of the socket directly contacting the driving tool or fastener would remain (or revert to) exposed metallic surfaces resulting in the socket potentially conducting electricity and becoming a shock or spark hazard.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide a new design for an electrically isolated socket or other fastener driving device.